


The Cycles of the Inquisition

by CandyAce



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyAce/pseuds/CandyAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Cassandra taking care of her suffering Inquisitor . Fluff piece, with more to come at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cycles of the Inquisition

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea kicking around in my head for a while about how the members of the inquisition deal with their menstrual cycle, if you don't want to read about that then don't read this, silly. I have all sorts of ideas for future additions, but each chapter will be standalone.
> 
> Very many kind thanks to NameInVain for beta-ing this for me <3

Marlene Trevelyan’s eyes shot wide open as her body registered the pain that had no doubt been the cause of her nightmarish dreams. This is how she was going to die, she thought, as she pushed her face into her pillow and huddled up in a fetal position. How could anyone endure this and live?

The Herald of Andraste, Leader of the Inquisition, former member of the Templar Order and she was going to die. She turned her head slightly and looked over at her softly snoring companion, but she’d be damned if she was going to die unheeded. She moaned, shifting as loudly as possible while trying not to move too much but it had no effect on her sleeping companion.

Here dies the Herald of Andraste, in bed no less and not even in the arms of her lover, having finally succumbed to menstrual cramps. 

She pulled her legs closer to her, hands tightly gripping her hips while counting the days, it had been less than a week since the last bout of cramps, which could mean only one thing. Her eyes narrowed as she shot the snorer a death glare. Of course, it all made sense now, it had been long months coming but she had finally found away to get back at her for spilling the beans to Varric.

Marli sat up, peeked over at her again and frowned. “Oooh!!” She cried out in pain and despair and dramatically fell back onto the bed, this time letting her body fall onto the other woman.

The only thing this earned her was a grunt, and strong arms pulling around her, tucking her in closer. Marli sighed, and sighed again in a slightly different manner when she felt the light peppering of kisses on her neck. The pain struck her again though and she couldn’t’t help but curl herself up again.

“What is it?” Cassandra’s voice was thick from sleep, and Marli couldn’t help but feel the warmth come over her at hearing it. Their relationship was still quite new and everything was precious, although not that she’d admit as much to Cassandra know this of course.

Instead of answering, Marli took one of Cassandra’s hands and lead it down lower, resting it just above her leg. The implication quite clear.

“Again? So soon?” Ahh, Marli thought happily so the woman has been keeping track, or at least trying to with her mess of a body. “Oh.” Cassandra added on, “Because of me?” Her voice sounded a bit regretful and Marli inwardly groaned, of course she would try and take the blame for something so out of either of their’s control.

Marli twisted in her arms to meet Cassandra’s face, “Darling, it most certainly is not your fault alright? That being said, I do expect you to find a solution to our, my, problem, before I succumb to death from the pain.”

Cassandra laughed but dutifully got out of their love nest of a bed to start some water boiling over the hearth, she knew by now that Marli wouldn’t get out of bed without first having her tea. (Maybe add some mention of medicinal herbs in addition to the tea? If you want to go that way) She vigilantly got dressed as her lover hid under the covers, pulling on her usual Seeker armor.

She tossed a pair of ‘Aunt Flow’s panties’ as Marli would say, at her lover who shimmied into them under the covers. They were stiffer then their usual undergarments and thicker as well. She absentmindedly watched as Marli poked her head out from under the thick furs again. She couldn’t help the small smile that came across her face as she made the tea and set it into the waiting eager hands of the Inquisitor. 

Cassandra couldn’t resist threading her hands through the messy warriors red hair, she adored how wild the woman looked when she got out of bed. She sat down on the edge next to her, rolling her eyes when Marli moaned in pain again.

“Drink up, get dressed, and meet me in the practice yard in ten minutes. Full armor.”

“Cassandra Allegra! It is my day off and I am not going to spend in training when I could spend it all day mop-“ The grand and mighty inquisitor swallowed the rest of her words when she saw the look on the Seeker’s face. She knew it well, and wasn’t up for challenging it so early in the day. She rubbed her cheek against her shoulder and put on an easy smile. “Right, see you shortly then.”

**********

The Inquisitor shuffled her way down the steps of the keep and over to the practice yard, grunting and complaining with every step. “It’s too cold, it’s too early, and it’s supposed to be my day off.” Her armor felt heavy, alright so she carried it every day and into battle on a regular schedule with ease. “It really is heavy though.” She mumbled, a little weakly, making her way down the last few steps. There wasn’t anyone in sight, it really was far too early, but that didn’t stop her from letting Skyhold itself know.

When she reached Cassandra and finally looked up from the ground she groaned again. The woman in question was bracing a full body length practice shield on her left leg, already braced to take a blow. “This is stupid. I just wanted you to rub my back or something, Portia, really, this is ridiculous.”

“Hit me.” The Seeker said plainly, raising her eyebrows in challenge before bracing herself once more.

Ever since she was a child she dreamt of glorious battles, fighting dragons, enormous demons, sacrificing herself for her love or her companions to show her true bravery. It had taken Cullen no small amount of training to get her ‘death wish’ battle style out of her. Beat it out of her in fact, quite literally, but once he had taken away her oversize battle axe and replaced it with a longsword and a shield, everything clicked into place. She understood, more or less, that it was just as valiant to protect someone with your shield than your own body and risk death needlessly. 

Marli readied her sword and shield, paused for a moment and then swung “This is stupid.” She repeated as her sword bounced weakly off the shield. “Happy?” 

“No.”

Groaning in frustration Marli swung again, this time a little harder and with proper form. She had to admit it did make a slightly satisfying sound when connecting to the large shield. She felt another wave of pain and a new wave of nausea flow through her. “Can I go back to bed now?”

“What was that? I’ve seen farmers swing a hoe better than that.”

Clenching her jaw and frown crossing her face, Marli swung again. This time trying to picture a red templar on the other side of the shield, she grunted as the sword connected.

“Children. Young children. Perhaps five winters old, could swing harder.”

“You insufferable woman!” Marli shouted, and took a few steps back to come at the Seeker full force. She swung hard, her whole body in the motion and she let herself follow through with the swing. “Argh!”

“Well?” Cassandra asked after a beat, over the sound of Marli’s heavy breathing.

“I admit, that did feel a little good.” She answered, ignoring the smirk on the other women’s face.

“Again then.”

They kept at it for just over an hour, switching who gave and got the beating. By the end of it they were both exhausted and all smiles and laughter as they headed back to the Inquisitor’s room.

“You win this one Pentaghast, I do feel pretty good.”

Cassandra let her shoulder bump into the other woman with a smile as they hung up their weapons and armor. “And the cramps?”

“Mysteriously disappeared.”

“And you still have the rest of the day to relax in peace, and perhaps in this nice hot bath?” The Seeker opened the door to the Inquisitor’s private washing area letting steam billow out.

Marli pulled Cassandra towards her and kissed her, softly at first, but it didn’t take long before they both were wrapped up in each other. She pressed her forehead against Cassandra’s when it was clear they both needed a chance to breathe. “Maker, what would I do without you.”

“Mope in bed all day.” Cassandra answered cheekily.


End file.
